Paints, Pastels, Please?
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: Eleanor, a girl with a bounty. Being hunted down by the Marines and trying to survive the stupidity of the Straw Hats is rather tiring. How about we all just sit down and paint a pretty picture? Oc.


_She felt like she was in a movie, except instead of playing one of the main stars she was just sort of an extra lingering in the back ground. The sirens and blinding lights all pointing towards her, shouts and guns held in firm calloused experienced hands, canines growling on their tattered leashes, and the small pitter patter of leaking metallic crimson. Her vision blurred with bloated liquid a trail of snot oozing out of her nose. 'Gross, definitely not a sight anyone wanted to see..' She thought inwardly scowling as to how she lost all of her self-control. But in her defense it was completely a natural reaction once your family was...whatever this was. _

"Hey hun?" A hand nudged the lilac haired girl's shoulder getting a rather loud grunt from her. "Are you finished or?..." The woman with short brown hair nudged her head towards the small girl's stack of plates. How she fit all that food into her stomach was a mystery indeed. With a groggy empty head she quickly shook her head. "No! Nowt dwone ywet!" She sputtered her cheeks crammed with meats, grains, and greenery. Crumbs were splattered across her chapped light pink lips and her dark azure eyes glanced around the restaurant.

A little girl with auburn-ish short hair skipped up to her. Her hair was tied to one side the rest left limply down, but the lilac haired chick found herself grinning at the owner's daughter. "Hello! Oba-san! Can you help me with something?" The lilac girl felt herself twitch her jaw slacked. Cute or not she just got called an old hag, I suppose her hair was light enough hue to be mistaken as a white, but again it's lilac! Her hair went to her waist.

Swallowing and slapping some money on the table the 5'3" girl shrugged and hopped down from the stool. "I suppose, what with though?" She cocked her head to the side in puzzlement. The said girl was dressed in very short shorts (they were alabaster), and a flowy light blue transparent shirt over a white tank top. A silk white bow complimented the shirt and was sewn in the middle and ivory lace flats were found on her feet. All in all the outfit was cute and all, but clashed with her physical appearance. Seeing as how she lacked any height, curves, and her skin tone was nearly whiter than her outfit! Her hair was a shade of purple, and her eyes were a darker blue than the top. Her face was also permanently flushed with a child-like ruby. Well who was to judge, they can go suck it.

"Cooking for the nice Mr.!" The little girl who Shrimp (A.K.A old lady) shall now name Rose squealed dragging the seventeen-year-old towards the kitchen. Despite dressing like a Loli-Con and looking feminine, this chick lacked any real feminine skills. Like cooking. Really. She sucks at it.

Gulping she opened her mouth to decline, but not sure how to resist the little girl's puppy eyes she obligated hoping she won't nuke the kitchen. "Well I guess…...If I blow this damn place up it isn't my fault little creep."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Wiping the perspiration on her brow she proudly watched Rose wrap up the two rice balls in a napkin. Sure that only took about 8 hours or so and a couple blowing up pans, but ish all good. "Thanks Oba-san!~" The lilac haired girl twitched once more.

"Rosy brat…..I'm coming with ya though or else you'll get lost or something and your mom will skewer me." The lilac girl nodded determinedly making Rose drag her around once more. They're feet echoed against the cobblestone as the passed flimsy shacks and comfy homes.

"Who's the special Mr. again?" 'I just hope he won't get poisoned by this shit.'

"Well he's very nice and saved me from a big mean doggie and a really ugly looking marine boy!" She nodded a fence like border of stones surrounding a place. The Marines HQ was in an eye shot as well making the lilac haired girl fidget in confusion trying to click all the pieces together. Rose kneeled down in the dirt and grass getting her adorable self dirty. She pulled out a stone wedged into the bottom of the dirt and crawled under motioning her older friend to follow. The older girl handed Rose the rice balls tucked away neatly in the napkin and shimmied under as neatly as she can to not ruin her shorts. 'Fudge, got a smear….' She dabbed at her shorts and observed Rose bounce towards the malicious looking man tied up.

"Ah don't do it! It's dangerous!" A shout cried from two spectators behind the fence. She couldn't tell if it came from Pinky or Straw hat, but she ignored it leaning in the shadows the fence provided.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The man growled a bandana tied around his ego swollen head. His obsidian eyes were fierce, but they clouded up the weakness and hunger. Shrimp could just tell because the lilac girl was just that amazing.

"Luffy-san go stop her! She could be killed!" The teenage girl palm faced still hidden by the shadows. 'He's tied up dumb arse.'

"Do it yourself."

"Do you want to die or something…? Get lost!" How was Rose still beaming? The lilac haired girl fumed. 'Jackass.'

"Uhm, brother, I made some rice balls for you! I actually got help from stubborn Oba-san…..but you haven't eaten in a long time right?" Rose smiled holding out the napkin covered food. The lilac girl spazzed at her title. "This is the first time I made rice balls….."

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" He roared. 'That total douche, looks pretty hungry to me. Why I outta shove them up his rectum! Ungrateful thing. Oh Seven Seas, I sound like an old lady! Grossss.'

"But-"

"I DON'T WANT IT! LEAVE ME! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GO!" He was sputtering blood, and being tied to a cross that shuts off blood flow doesn't sound appealing. He was dressed in a white stained shirt and green sweats. An emerald sash thing across his waist. His whole body was covered in tense muscles and his jaw structure was firm. His nose was sharp and his eyes were heavenly. Well at least in an artist's point of view.

"Hey you listen up here!" Lilac hissed stepping out of the shadows and rubbing her eyes momentarily from the blinding sun. She blinked in confusion forgetting what she was going to say. Snapping her fingers in recognition she strutted towards the criminal in all her glory.

"I don't have enough patience to deal with these idiots…" The restrained man deadpanned. "What are you her little back up old lady? Or are you five…" Poor Shrimp looked like a cross of an old lady and a kid due to her light hair and Loli Con wardrobe. Not to mention her unhelpful height. "I don't care scram!"

"Why does everyone think that?! I'm seventeen you arses!"

"Hey Coby what does arse mean?"

"I think it's a fancy English way of saying….um backside…?"

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids and the elderly!" Shrimp scowled huffing cursed words under her breath and crossing her arms. "Or else I'll have to report to my father about it!"

"Some weirdo came." Strawhat told his friend still unnoticed by the dudes.

"He must be someone important in the Marine...Thank goodness the old lady and the girl are safe now." Another twitch.

"Tch." The grumpy man who was referred to as Zoro scoffed. "If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son…"

"Bastard?" Bowl head let out an irritating sound. Or maybe he was just overall annoying. Like one of those people who just piss her off just with their presence. "My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!"

"Che. Daddy's boys are so unattractive," Shrimp smiled in disgust pissing off the Marine.

"Watch your mouth or I'll have daddy arrest you! Well hello, little girl these rice balls look pretty tasty." The marine snatched one of their effort filled rice balls making the lilac haired teen cross her arms in wariness.

"Ah! Stop it!" Rose wailed as the Marine gobbled up her snack.

"Bleh! HORRIBLE YOU PUT TOO MUCH SUGAR IN IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT SALT IN THESE THINGS!" 'I knew it was either sugar or salt…...didn't really think it made a difference though….'

"B-But me and Oba-san thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!" Rose shot back her hands balling up into little fists around the last rice ball cradled in the plush napkin. Lilac's temper was flaring. And not just because she was called old lady more than once.

"How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" He slapped the food out of her hand and repeatedly stomped the rice ball into the dirt.

"Ah! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" Rose sobbed on her knees trying to ward off the prissy bowl head.

"Th..That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them…!" Pinky yelled to his friend who thoughtfully watched.

"Don't worry the ants will eat them right up!" He cockily smirked rubbing the tip of his polished shoe into the rubble and rice.

"T-That's so cruel! I...I tried really hard to make them…!" Rose sniffled tears streaming down her face while Lilac comfortingly rubbed her friend's back sending a menacing glare at Bowl head.

"Awww! Don't cry. It's no wonder why I hate brats so much!" The Marine let out an aggravated groan. "It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here?" He pointed at a sign Shrimp/Lilac/'Old' lady failed to notice earlier."'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime.' -Marine Lieutenant Morgan. You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown up!...Which by the way this cutie is." A fistful of light lavender hair was tugged roughly.

"O-Oba-san!"

"Like hell I'm going to die!" Swiftly reaching into her small B cup bra she pulled out a pair of pastel tussens* (Also known as battle fans). Slashing at his arms she watched with satisfaction crimson leak out of the arse's tattered clothing shocking him.

Tears swelled up in his eyes. "A-Arrest her! Have the old hag executed! Cut up! Throw this brat out to! She's lucky she's not getting daddy's wrath!" The backup Marine officer tried protesting, but followed his orders like a dog.

Rose was booted over the fence much to Lilac's horror. She could have broken something from that throw….But she should really worry about herself. A Marine dog chased after her and she turned around sending her foot into his skull. He flopped down as another lept up. 'Whenever I try cooking something I always end up in a pile of doggie dung...' She swirled around the blade and steel of the deadly cute fans dug into the guys flesh receiving blood curtling screeches from the victim. A vicious glint in her azure eyes had Bowl head running for his daddy. Sort of. Okay well a 5'3" chick isn't all that scary. The blade hit the guys bone and she would have pierced further except…"If you keep doing that I'll have all my men go kill that little girl!" Bowl head snarled his body shaking from the gruesome scene. "Y-You're Eleanor! E the girl who went on a massacre with a 50,000,000 bounty berri!" Eleanor, the lilac haired seventeen year old, watched with passive azure eyes the blood spurt around with a pretty crimson. She pulled her tessen out the other fan pressed against the toned man's neck who looked mortified and paralyzed from fear.

"You touch Rose and your comrade's life is mine, Bowl head." She growled the blade digging into the hostage's neck. The metallic stench of his got the adrenaline of El pumping. Lilac, Shrimp, Shortie, Killer, Demon,E, She-Witch, El, Old lady, Eleanor, call her whatever but don't piss her off.

Bowl head chuckled loudly vile slimming up his throat from being able to see the bone jutting out of the Marine's bicep. "You think I care if that dies?" El spat at the boy who was trembling sprawled on the floor.

"You fudger! How can you not care?! What kind of heartless arse hole are you?" Her non cussing filter made her threat sound lame, but the force was passionate enough to make him quake even more. "Quia tu non videtur ad valorem vita et aliis erroribus, quasi aliquid miniscule sumam tuus!*" Officially pissed.

A thick bulky arm entangled around her throat. Her azure eyes widened at the other Marine she knocked out earlier. Realizing she was caught she slyly hid her battle fans back into the front of her shirt, the man's blood luckily dried up on the metal or cleaned on her flesh.

"Looks like you're all talk and no bite old hag! My daddy will make you pay!" Bowl head snickered much to El's discomfort. Her button like nose scrunched up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You're all kinds of stupid girl." Much to Eleanor's annoyance she was tied up and tossed by Zoro's feet since they didn't have small enough crosses to secure her to.

Scowling she stuck her tongue out. "Says you Roronoa-senpai." Hey she still had some manners somewhere.

"Enough chit chatting!" Bowl head barked using El as a mat. She spouted words that made even sailors squirm in discomfort. "I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance! I'm gonna keep you alive for one whole month."

"You better keep your promise!" Zoro glared at Bowl head.

Giggling as he walked out shadily he replied, "Oh I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one month, I'll keep my words and release you! Good luck!"

Eleanor boredly flipped him, or she hoped she did since her wrists were tied behind her back and the circulation halt made her fingers feel all numb and hazy so she wasn't sure which finger she used. The grass was rather entertaining. There was a small black bug that looked like a beetle or baby fly wiggling over the sharp end of one blade and then fluttering around trying his best to reach the other piece of plant.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now or else he'll go tell his dad about it." Zoro warned this boy who nodded dumbly probably not even considering it seriously.

El looked at the Straw Hat. "Uh, sorry to interrupt...well not reallleh. I like your hat. Sort of. I don't like straw hats 'cuz they're awfully itchy, but it looks nice enough."

Zoro felt a vein pulse on his temple when the boy grinned and gave a cheerful thanks. Then he complimented her fighting and stuff and finally the idiot returned his attention back to the swordsman.

El observed the two oblivious to the conversation and blindly 'yeah'ing and 'uh-huh'ing along. The boy had untamed tousled jet black hair with the scrawny beat up straw hat placed firmly on his head. His onyx eyes were blank while he talked which most likely meant he wasn't paying attention and warped to lala land. A small scar was found under his left eye. A plain button up shirt that was more like a vest was what he was currently wearing. Bright scarlet. Rolled up jean shorts (that thankfully were way longer than El's) and cheap sandals.

"Go find someone else to join you. You already got this old hag anyways." 'Wait whuuuuutt.' The boy nodded slinging the surprised El over his shoulder.

"Wait whuuuutt?" The Straw Hat grinned at her.

"Remember? Weirdo, I asked you like two minutes ago if you would join and you said 'Uh-huh...cheap arse sandals….'," The boy quoted making El's skin crawl. 'Oh well. After he frees me I'll get the hell away from this island.'

"Hey! Hold on!" Zoro called after the duo. The Straw Hat made a sound of surprise. "That….can you pick it up for me?" The Straw Hat carefully dropped El on her rump despite her complaints and walked towards the gloop of smeared food. She made a revolted face.

"You want to eat this?" The boy scooped up the mostly dirt ball in his hands rolling it between his hands in perplextion. "But the rice ball is all muddy...well I guess you can't be picky with about food when you're hungry…"

"Shut up!" Zoro opened his mouth widely. 'I can probably fit a couple chinchillas in his mouth. Seriously what's with how big that is?' "Just give me it! Let me eat it all!"

Straw Hat hesitantly fed him the clump of dirt and El gagged. The criminal chewed tears puckering in his eyes with a lump of dirt sliding down his throat. "Do you want to kill yourself?"

"You're new name is now Baka-senpai…" Eleanor sweat-dropped wiggling her bounded ropes like an earth worm.

"Tell t-that little girl…." *Insert really throaty coughter*.

"Tell her what?!" Straw Hat impatiently hollered without any sympathy for Zoro's little cough fit.

"The rice balls taste very good thank you." Roronoa Zoro finished making the Straw Hat laugh.

El rose a slender light eyebrow. "Oi. I helped make them too Baka-Senpai, and I'm pretty sure they tasted like crap."

Zoro shot a glare at her. "Yeah yeah thanks old hag."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Oi, Straw Hat untie me!" El wiggled in his grasp her face more red than usual. She wasn't sure if it was the blood rushing to her head since Straw Hat was holding her by her legs and upside down, or if it was because she hasn't had any physical contact with a guy. I mean if this counts….Does it?

He was awfully strong for such a scrawny thing. "Huh, yeah sure! Oh this is my friend Coby!" He gestured to the pink haired boy who looked like a baby gorilla in her opinion. He trembled harshly whispering to his friend.

"Don't tell E that! She might kill us!" The Straw Hat grinned a heart warming thing, and untied her arms and legs.

"She won't kill us! Don't be silly Coby!" The boy scolded his friend turning his attention to the pink haired fellow.

Coby frowned. "B-But Luffy...Hey where did E go?" And in fact the girl vanished much to Luffy's disappointment.

"I'm sure I'll get her to join my pirate crew!" Luffy smirked.

**Tussen*: A type of Japanese battle fans used for stealth in case they're unarmed or aren't supposed to bear weapons.**

***:Since you don't seem to value others lives and mistake them as something miniscule I shall take yours!**


End file.
